Hace catorce años
by MissBlack91
Summary: Hace catorce años, hubo un perro y un lobo. Dos chicos, dos Merodeadores. Pero eso fue hace catorce años. Sirius/Remus, Slash.


_Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, es todo de JKRowling, y yo no gano nada con esto._

_A ver, me explico, esto lo escribí hace un tiempo. Tenía que llegar al final del quinesob, y... en fin. Salio esta cosa rara. que me ha acabado gustando, no digo que no. Y lo comparto. Espero que os guste ;)_

* * *

**Hace catorce años**

Trece años y once meses. Trece años y once malditos e insoportables meses. Para que ahora acaben exactamente igual que antes. Bueno, exactamente igual, no. Peor. Por que al menos antes, no tenían que verse cada día, al salir de Hogwarts. Ahora sí. Ahora están exactamente como cuando estaban en Hogwarts, conviviendo juntos y callándose todo lo que llevan dentro de sus mentes y sus entrañas. Y lo malo es que al menos ese chucho no parece recordar lo que pasó aquella noche. Aquella noche, la última que pasaron en casa de James y Lily, la última de años de silencio, y la última antes de empezar las desconfianzas que duraron meses. La noche en la que se confesaron incluso el sueño más alocado y el más turbio sentimiento. Pero parece no recordar nada. Por como le mira, o por como no le mira, parece no recordar absolutamente nada. Eso parece.

Por lo que pasa durante las reuniones, y por lo que no pasa. Por lo que cruza su mente, y por lo que no lo cruza. Por lo que sabe que el piensa, y por lo que le gustaría que pensase. Por todo eso empieza a no saber que hacer. Piensa en exponer su seguridad, enviarlo todo a tomar por saco y volver a su casa, dejar de vivir allí, con el, veinticuatro horas al día. Pero sabe que con el solo hecho de planteárselo a Sirius, el diría que no. Por que además, eso sería dejarlo solo. Y no podría, sabe que no podría jamás.

De momento, solo le queda esperar. Esperar a que algo le diga si se acuerda, o si simplemente no quiere acordarse. Si lo ha olvidado, o ha querido olvidarse.

***

Dicen que algunas miradas, matan. Que otras, te hacen desear que te trague la tierra. Que otras, te hacen odiar a quien te mira. La mirada que recibía ahora mismo Remus Lupin era de otra clase. Era una mirada que brillaba, brillaba con luz propia y echaba luz en su dirección, directamente a sus ojos, sin parar por el camino. Unos ojos azul tormenta que ya tenía muy bien memorizados. Unos ojos que ahora le enviaban mensajes a través de destellos.

Ve como se levanta lentamente, exhibiéndose, como no ha olvidado hacer jamás. Por detrás de él, rozándole demasiado como para ser sin intención. Sale, dejando la puerta abierta, y antes de empezar a subir los escalones, le dirige una mirada que no puede dejar pasar: Una mirada de nostalgia, una mirada pidiendo que vuelvan aquellos tiempos, y no lo puede evitar. Sube, dejando la reunión a medias, sube, por que sabe que lo necesita, sube, por que sabe que Sirius le necesita.

Se encuentra con la puerta de su habitación, abierta. Entra, y la cierra tras él. No le da tiempo a nada. Le encara directamente. Se encuentra delante de él con esos ojos, esa mirada. Esa mirada que grita dolor.

- Dijiste que jamás lo olvidarías. Se que ha pasado tiempo, pero…esperaba que fuera verdad.

Remus no sabe que decir, pero no tiene que decir nada, por que Sirius esta cerca, muy cerca, hablándole con voz ronca y suave, clavándole las palabras lo más adentro posible.

- Hoy hace catorce años de aquello.

Y sin esperar más, sin miramientos, tan y como realmente se esperaría de Sirius Black, le coge y le besa, juntando sus labios, al principio, suave, pero abriéndose paso con desesperación, desesperación creada por el paso del tiempo, por el deseo de tener su lengua con la suya, deseo de no saber que es lo que quiere exactamente, pero lo quiere ahí, y ahora.

- Hoy hace catorce años de esto, Lunático.

Sus manos se deslizan a su camisa, abriéndosela, dejándose paso en su piel. Con cautela, Remus le dirige a la cama, caen los dos en ella, y Sirius respira muy fuerte, está despeinado, y jadea. No ha visto nada tan follable como él e toda su vida, o quizás si, y fuese una imagen demasiado parecida.

- Dime que no lo habías olvidado.

Sirius no pide. Sirius exige, Sirius ordena, Sirius exige, besa, lame y ordena, sin orden, sin saber que hacer primero y que después, besando mientras lame y exigiendo mientras besa. Y que le va a decir. La verdad. Que no lo había olvidado por que es imposible olvidarlo. Ahora mismo, juraría cualquier cosa que le pidiese Sirius, por que esa forma de besar no es normal, joder.

- Como coño… querías… que lo olvidara…

Remus no habla, Remus suspira las palabras como puede, por que tenerle ahí, arrancándole la ropa y besándole cada rincón de su piel que encuentra, y todo queda aclarado. No podían olvidar, es imposible olvidar aquello. No necesita decirse más. Sobra decirse más.

***

Los días en Grimmauld Place son extraños. Demasiado extraños como para considerar que lo que pasó fue algo _normal_. Los momentos en las comidas, las reuniones, están llenos de tensión. Lo notan. Notan como el otro le mira fijamente, y no pueden levantar la mirada, y entonces ya está. Se quedan mirándose, con una sonrisa en la cara, hasta que uno de los dos se da cuenta de que allí está todo el mundo, y baja la mirada. Ese suele ser Remus. Pero no lo hace por él. Lo hace por Sirius.

Por que cuando Sirius lo encuentra en un pasillo, se lo lleva a su habitación, y hecha algún que otro hechizo. Por que cuando Sirius se lo encuentra a punto de entrar a una reunión, le besa antes, sin que nadie les vea, para poder aguantar todo el rato que estén ahí dentro. Por que cuando están en una reunión, si nadie mira, Sirius desliza la mano por debajo de la mesa, rozando a Remus, _ahí_, donde más lo nota.

Todo a oscuras. Todo apartado. Todo en silencio. Como si aquello fuera una travesura demasiado divertida como para que alguien más la descubriese. Pero Remus no dice nada. Por que tener a Sirius es algo con lo que, sinceramente, llevaba años soñando. Quizás décadas. Un par, por lo menos. Y ahora no quiere perderle.

Lo que Remus no sabe es que Sirius quiere dejar atónito al mundo. Que esa sobrinita suya no se atreva a mirar a Remus como le mira. Poder cenar y en medio de una cena poder besarle dónde, como y cuando le de la real gana. Que todo el mundo sepa que Remus J. Lupin ni se mira.

Pero Sirius tampoco dice nada. Nadie dice nada. Pero a veces, las cosas, explotan.

***

Otra cena. Molly de arriba abajo con las ollas, alguno de sus hijos le ayuda, y Harry, Tonks, Moody, Arthur, Sirius y Remus, ya están sentados en la mesa. Molly se dispone a servir, y todos se sientan alrededor de la larga mesa de Grimmauld Place. Bill comenta algo de un restaurante nuevo del callejón Diagon, con postres especiales de chocolate. A Tonks enseguida se le ilumina la bombilla, tiene una idea.

- Oh, me gustaría ir a probarlo… Remus, ¿Te apuntas? Todos conocemos tu amor por el chocolate.

Lo próximo que se oye es un golpe seco en la mesa. Todos miran en dirección a Sirius, el cual murmura una disculpa (sin sentirla realmente) y mira fijamente a Remus. Le mira con curiosidad y con algo de enfado. Algo bastante de enfado.

- Pues la verdad, es que últimamente no estoy muy fino de salud, y…

_Este es mi Remus_, piensa Sirius. Pero claro, él no calcula lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser su sobrina. Sobrina a la cual ahora quería asesinar.

- Bueno, cuando estés mejor ya…

- No en serio, Tonks que no querría molestarte y seguro que hay otra persona con la que te gustaría ir…

- Pues la verdad es que no, por eso te lo decía, que…

Sirius ve que la conversación va para largo. Y se le estaban empezando a crispar los nervios. ¿Qué se había creído esa niña para intentar robarle a SU Remus? Hombre.

- Además, últimamente no sales nunca, no te diviertes, trabajas siempre, necesitas salir a divertirte…

- ¿¿PERO A TI QUIEN TE HA DICHO QUE REMUS NO SE DIVIERTE??

Toda la mesa mira en dirección a Sirius, y las miradas se intercambian entre él y Remus. Sirius miraba con una ira descontrolada hacia su sobrina, la cuál, no podemos olvidar que es una Black. Y eso significa pelea.

- Sirius, pasar horas contigo en un cuartucho no significa divertirse. Ya no tenéis quince años. Ya no estáis en Hogwarts.

- ¿Y que más da que no tengamos quince años? ¿Qué es lo que ha elaborado tu pequeño cerebro sobre lo que hacemos Remus y yo en la habitación?

- Sirius…

- Remus, intento hacer algo de lo que te vas a sentir orgulloso de mí. Por favor, cuando acabe me dices lo irrespetuoso que soy y me haces una lista con las partes que me podría haber ahorrado. Como cuando te conté la última gran travesura a Snivellus.

- Vale. Pero que luego conste que te he avisado.

A Tonks todo aquello empezaba a sonarle rarísimo. ¿Qué hacían en la habitación? ¿Orgulloso Remus de Sirius? ¿Por qué?

- A ver, si tan interesante es, ¿Qué es lo que hacéis en la habitación?

- Si no te importa, te mostraré la versión reducida. Si no Remus me mata.

Sirius miraba a Remus. Remus, colorado, miraba a Sirius, a una Tonks muy confundida, y a media Orden del Fénix, Harry, los gemelos, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, etcétera, mirándolos como si aquello fuera un culebrón.

- No te atreverás… Sirius Black… ¿estas completamente seguro de que…?

No le deja seguir hablando. Se acerca a él como una bala. Reconoce esa forma de acercarse. Se prepara. Lo siente.

- Joder, Remus, cállate.

Sus labios chocan. Un breve instante, al menos no les ha dado la versión extendida. Pero es suficiente como para que Remus se ponga del color de un tomate muy, muy, muy maduro y para que Sirius ponga una sonrisa perruna en sus labios. Como para que Tonks entienda lo que sucede. Aún así, Sirius tiene que decirlo. No puede callarse.

- Sobrinita… El lobo es mío. MIO. Y punto.


End file.
